


a dream of you and me together

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Trans Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Hey, what are you feeling today?”Zack steps closer, taking Cloud’s bag and carrying it into the living room. He’ll put it in the bedroom later, but for right now it’s better to have it on hand if Cloud wants something.“Um.” Cloud hesitates, and Zack just waits for an answer. “I don’t know. I just—I’ll let you know?”





	a dream of you and me together

It takes a lot of convincing for Cloud to finally agree to stay the night.

Zack gets it, because it’s a big ask, but he just really, really—Cloud’s cute, is all, and they’ve been dating for _ages_ so of course he wants to get his hands on that. They go at Cloud’s pace, though, because Zack might be overeager but he’s not an _asshole_ and he knows that this is all new for Cloud and the last thing Zack wants is for Cloud to be uncomfortable, because Cloud’s always anxious and uncomfortable with stuff and Zack likes to minimize that as much as he can.

The doorbell rings, and there’s Cloud, slightly nervous and holding an overnight bag. Zack moves to let Cloud into his apartment, shutting the door behind him, and waiting until Cloud’s boots are off to ask the all-important question for the night.

“Hey, what are you feeling today?”

Zack steps closer, taking Cloud’s bag and carrying it into the living room. He’ll put it in the bedroom later, but for right now it’s better to have it on hand if Cloud wants something.

“Um.” Cloud hesitates, and Zack just waits for an answer. “I don’t know. I just—I’ll let you know?”

“Do you want me to just swap until you find something you like?” Zack settles down on the couch, holding his arms out and motion for Cloud to come closer. Cloud settles on Zack’s lap, brow furrowed in thought. “Do you want to be my baby? My good boy? My SOLDIER?”

“I think.” Cloud exhales, tension seeping away. “I think I just want to be Cloud, tonight.”

“I can do that.”

Gently, Zach turns Clouds head towards him, pressing their lips together. Cloud lets him, lips parting when Zack seeks entrance, and it’s _easy_. Kissing Cloud is the easiest thing in the world, and it makes Zack feel comfortable slipping his hands under Cloud’s shirt. The action makes Cloud shiver against him, and Zack smiles into their kiss when his hands hit lace.

“You dressed up,” Zack says when he pulls away. His hands stroke where the edge of the lace meets Cloud’s skin. “Is this for me?”

“Maybe.” Cloud’s breath hitches when Zack runs a finger over the swell of a breast. “Do you. Do you want to see?”

“Show me, Cloud.” Zack smiles in encouragement. “I want to see.”

Breathing out, Cloud slides off Zacks lap and hesitantly fiddles with the hem of the standard-issue shirt. Then, without grace or warning, Cloud strips it off, leaving Zack with a lovely view of what was hiding underneath. He doesn’t know where Cloud managed to get something like this, if it was something that Cloud brought from home or if Cloud went through the black market for it, but it’s _stunning_. The bra curves over Cloud’s chest, and other people would probably say it looked feminine, but to Zack it’s just Cloud, who’s swallowing nervously.

“There’s more,” Cloud says, voice quiet and soft. “It’s a set.”

Cloud’s fingers fumble with the button on the _also_ standard issue pants before managing to get it undone and letting them drop to the floor. Zack drinks in the sight, red and black lace against the paleness of Cloud’s skin, and slides off the couch to kneel at Cloud’s feet.

“You’re beautiful,” Zach says. Cloud shivers, although whether its from the way Zack reaches out to touch him or the temperature in the apartment is anyone’s guess. “Fuck, how are you so hot?”

“Zack.” Cloud reaches out, a hand gently touching his head. “Take me to bed?”

Zack doesn’t have to be told twice, standing so he scoop Cloud up and head into the bedroom, barely remembering to also grab Cloud’s overnight bag as he goes. He sets both of them down—Cloud on the bed and the bag beside it—before stripping out of his own clothes and climbing onto the bed too.

“Can I eat you out?” Zack has never wanted anything so badly as that. “Please, Cloud.”

Hesitantly, Cloud nods. Zack touches a hand to Cloud’s hip, thumb brushing over the edge of the lace in an attempt to calm Cloud. Instead, Cloud shivers. Zack thinks that must be a good sign, so he dips his head down and pulls the lace of the panties to the side to work his tongue into the center of Cloud. Zack’s always been good at this, regardless of his partner’s gender, and it’s no different with Cloud, who crumbles under Zack’s steadfast attention. Fingers gripping at the bedsheets, Cloud twists against Zack’s tongue and cries out.

“Ah, ah! _Zack!_” Cloud’s hand makes its way into Zack’s hair and Zack stills the movement of Cloud’s hips with his free hand. “Zack, _please_.”

Zack doesn’t respond, just works his tongue over Cloud, trying to coax Cloud over the edge. It doesn’t take that long to accomplish—more than anyone else he’s ever slept with, Cloud responds to the slightest touches and it’s never hard to make Cloud fall to pieces. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, Zack grins down at Cloud.

“You always sing so pretty for me, Cloud.”

Hands reaching up for him, Cloud shifts until they’re pressed together. Almost shyly, Cloud’s fingers wrap around Zack and slowly work their way up and down the shaft of his cock. Then Cloud pushes him down onto the bed and Zack does, because what else is he supposed to do? Whatever Cloud wants is what Cloud gets, because Zack couldn’t deny anything that Cloud wanted.

“They say it’s better like this,” Cloud says. Zack doesn’t quite catch on to what Cloud’s saying until Cloud starts slowly sinking onto Zack’s cock. “Oh. I.”

“Hey.” Zack’s hands settle on Cloud’s hips, trying to keep Cloud from taking too much at once. “You gotta go slow. Let yourself get used to it.”

It’s torture, slowly lowering Cloud down until there’s nowhere left to go and then holding Cloud there until Cloud is squirming, but Zack knows that they have to take it slow. From what he’s gathered, Cloud’s not that experienced and that means it falls to him to set the pace. Gently, he shows Cloud how to rise and sink and tries to resist the urge to flip them so he can fuck Cloud fast and hard.

“Like this,” Zack says, voice hoarse and strained. “Yeah, you got it.”

“Zack.” Cloud collapses forward, their foreheads touching. “Zack, _Zack_.”

“I got you.” Zack presses a kiss to the corner of Cloud’s mouth. “I got you, Cloud.”

Zack holds Cloud as they both come, like keeping Cloud close enough will stop the world from intruding into this, the only thing that Zack has wanted in a long time. Like holding Cloud close enough can keep the fear of war away from the space of his bedroom.

“I’ve always got you,” Zack says, and hopes Cloud will know what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> avoiding pronouns is hard and i don't know why i've now chosen to do it in multiple fics for this kinktober it's dumb and i should stop


End file.
